Jim (TV Series)
Jim is a minor protagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead. He made his first appearance in "Guts". During the initial outbreak, Jim and his family were trying to escape Atlanta when his wife and kids were devoured. Eventually he finds and joins a camp. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Jim's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family. He was an auto mechanic and specialized in car and vehicle repair. During the outbreak, Jim, his wife, and his two sons were attacked by walkers, with Jim narrowly escaping while his family were eaten alive by the walkers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts Jim can be seen trying to help Dale fix the RV's engine, and later standing by during conversations with other characters. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Glenn arrives back to the camp with his red sports car, alarm blazing, Jim quickly deactivates the loud noise by pulling a wire under the hood. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie, he and the other men rush to kill it. When asked why was a zombie so far away from the city and out in the woods, he stated that it was probably because food was running out in the city. Later, when Rick and some others are going back to Atlanta to retrieve Merle Dixon and some guns, Jim and Dale negotiate a deal with Rick, they'll lend the bolt cutters they need for their lost tools and car parts from Rick's van. "Vatos" Due to a dream he cannot remember or understand, Jim starts digging holes on the hillside. Dale approaches Jim with a canteen of water, offering him a drink since the outdoor temperature is over a hundred degrees. He also asks Jim why he is digging the holes, to which Jim does not reply. Concerned, Dale approaches the other survivors saying they may have a problem referring to Jim's behavior. Jim is approached a second time, by Dale and the others. Dale and Shane Walsh try to talk to Jim, asking him to take a break. Jim tries to have everyone go away, stating that he's not bothering or hurting anyone so they should leave him alone. As Shane approaches Jim, Jim becomes hostile and is restrained. Jim is tied up to a tree for a few hours and he calms down as Shane explains his reasoning for tying him up. Jim apologizes to Carol Peletier's and Lori Grimes' children who are doing school work nearby with their mothers for scaring them. When asked why he was digging, he replies that he honestly does not remember. Later that night, Jim is present for the conversation about Dale's watch during the fish feast, zombies attack the camp, triggering Jim to help defend the remaining survivors. During the zombies' attack, Jim is bitten by one on the stomach. Once the zombies are dispatched, Jim says that he remembers, that the holes he dug were a part of his dream, hinting that they are the graves for the fallen. "Wildfire" As Jim helps in the clean-up of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, Jacqui notices blood on his shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects so she alerts the remaining survivors. T-Dog restrains him, and Daryl lifts his shirt to reveal the bite wound he suffered during the attack on the camp. There is controversy over Jim as the survivors discuss what to do. Daryl wants to kill him immediately, but is stopped by Rick. Jim is taken with the rest of the survivors in the RV as the women care for him as he throws up and burns from a fever. While on the road, he complains of his sickness and asks that he be left behind, for the sake of the survivors. He is left by a tree, after refusing to take a handgun from Rick, and is bid farewell by each of the survivors as they leave. His fate is left unknown, but presumably, he succumbed to the fever, reanimated, and is now a walker. Season 2 "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane mentions Jim when he reminds Lori of when Rick left camp and went on a suicide mission to save Merle Dixon. He reminds her that walkers attacked their camp and Jim, Amy and many others lost their lives. Shane tells Lori that it was all Rick's fault. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Jim is mentioned by Andrea when she was listing all of the people from the Atlanta Group that had died to Merle. "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. A man calls Rick and tells him that he and others are in a safe place where no one has turned or gone insane. When Rick begs him to take in his group, the man questions if Rick is dangerous and asks if he has ever killed anyone. He asks how Rick's wife died, noting that he mentioned he had a son and baby. When Rick declines to answer, the man hangs up. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Rick's mind. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Jim is mentioned by Glenn while being interrogated by Merle. Glenn was trying to threaten Merle by lying about several members still being alive, including Jim. Glenn then makes the mistake of saying Andrea is alive and with the group, Merle then smirks. Death Killed By *Walkers When the Atlanta camp was overrun with walkers, Jim helped defend the camp by attacking the walkers. However, during the attack, Jim was bitten by a walker. Following the attack, the remaining survivors cleaned up the camp where Jacqui notices a bite mark on Jim's chest. Finding out that he is becoming a walker the group grant Jim one final wish which was to leave him by a tree to become a walker. Relationships Jacqui When Jim had been bitten and was keeping it hidden, Jacqui saw the blood and had Jim lift his shirt. Jim did this reluctantly but still did as Jacqui asked. This shows that Jim may have had some sort of relationship with Jacqui. Dale Horvath Jim and Dale seemed to be friends as they were often seen fixing the RV together. Dale seemed emotional when Jim was dying, as he thanked him for protecting the camp and for his help. Their relationship was not explored more before both of their deaths. Lori Grimes (TV Series) Jim and Lori didn't have much of a relationship, but she showed care when Jim was having sun stroke, and forgiveness when he apologized for his actions to Sophia and Carl. Their relationship was not explored more before both of their deaths. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * In the Comic Series, Jim appears to be in his mid-late forties, however, in the TV Series, he appears to be much younger. *Jim is one of the many characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced, the others being Shumpert, Jimmy, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar, and Warren. *His death is very similar to Duck's. Both were bitten in the stomach area during an ambush, their infection caused arguments in their groups. Both were carried to safety in an RV and both perished at the base of a tree. *Jim's last wish was for him to be reunited with his family in the undead world. *In the Comic Series, Jim's fatal bite was on his arm, but in the TV Series, it was around his stomach. *Jim is one of the few undead characters in the TV Series to never be put down (others include Duane Jones and Lieutenant Welles). *Jim is one of the deceased characters who talked to Rick via telephone during his hallucinations in the Season 3 episode, "Hounded". ru:Джим Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers